


(i fleetingly became) hyancinthus

by my sons in the kitchen eating a biscuit (psychedelicbubblegum)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Light Angst, Poetry, Prose Poem, Romantic Poetry, fleeting happiness, i wrote this while watching deadly women, impending loss, murder docs make me wanna be romantic i guess, mythological poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychedelicbubblegum/pseuds/my%20sons%20in%20the%20kitchen%20eating%20a%20biscuit
Summary: My best friend came to visit - we had an absolutely amazing time fawning over Adam Beach (check out Dance Me Outside; it is a MASTERPIECE) - in the process helping my indecisive arse take charge and get a new X-Men comic. I also wrote some more poetry...so yeah! Being around her wonderfully creative self just makes me feel more inspired. Enjoy me fawning over Apollo.





	(i fleetingly became) hyancinthus

Oh for the brightness of gentle rays of light,  
Soft, tender, a lovers lips upon my pasty brow,

Burning honey light - waning when the moon turns - shimmering over deft horizon,  
As a god - youth and jovial delight; sweet in age, spit of time - gazes down on me, cloud beneath him, soil beneath me

Yet memory prevails in sentimental sugar; nectar of affection as the glistening touch of sunlight wains upon my palid flesh,

But love; soft, generous love, has bled into my veins  
Now at home, woven into my lungs, spleen and sternum,  
Even with the prone mottling of my skin - a warning daresay? - of the closure of our bond...even if reality must be overlooked

For but my adoring - lithe; cautious in its feather-gentle caresses - sentiment,  
The glaze of love my heart dispenses, as lambs calmly slumber,

And the trill of a harp rings above...

Oh! But for my breast and the ache. The impending dread,  
For when my sunbeam, my ray of goodness, my all-consuming heatwave...  
Is snatched from me by the endlessness of any immortal...

**Author's Note:**

> My best friend came to visit - we had an absolutely amazing time fawning over Adam Beach (check out Dance Me Outside; it is a MASTERPIECE) - in the process helping my indecisive arse take charge and get a new X-Men comic. I also wrote some more poetry...so yeah! Being around her wonderfully creative self just makes me feel more inspired. Enjoy me fawning over Apollo.


End file.
